Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to on-demand session management.
Background Art
In systems delivering on-demand services, such as cable television Video On Demand (VOD), switched video systems and video game servers, customers access services using sessions where the system is capable of initiating a limited number of simultaneous sessions. With increasing user demand, especially during peak usage hours, the user experience deteriorates when sufficient resources are not available to grant a user a requested on-demand session.
Methods and systems are needed to overcome the above mentioned deficiency.
The present embodiments will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.